nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Bonsai Barber
Bonsai Barber is a WiiWare video game that Nintendo, , describes as the first "first person groomer". In the game the player will cut the grassy "hair" of various different vegetables. The game's developer, Zoonami, was started by the creators of GoldenEye 007 on the Nintendo 64. In all there are twelve different costumers to serve, each one a different type of food. They each have their own personalities, and will get angry at the player if you don't cut their hair within a few days (and will send you a message on your Wii Message Board explaining their detest in your laziness). Gameplay In Bonsai Barber, you are a new barber in a town filled with vegetables that need their hair trimmed. Each real day you can give up to five hair cuts, though you can make appointments for more hair cuts later on. If you don't make your appointment, then the vegetable will complain on the Wii Message Board. Some vegetables will require that you give them a certain hair style, while others will let the player choose. Once this is all said and done, the player will then be able to start giving his vegetable a hair cut. The outline of where to cut is shown on the hair, and the goal is to get rid of all the hair that is outside of that line. If you cut inwards, then you will severely disappoint your customer. Your primary tool is the scissor, though you can also use water to make the hair grow a little bit and a comb. As you start to cut the customer's hair, you'll start to receive stars. The customer will be extremely satisfied with four stars, though it's a good goal to get five, albeit this will be quite the challenge on some of the harder haircuts. After you're finished giving the vegetable a haircut, you can use your mallet to hit a gong, suggesting that you are completely finished. If you receive five stars, then the vegetable will give you a special gift that serves no real purpose. Reception The game was generally received alright, with a 75 on MetaCritic. WiiWare World said that the game is one of the most unique titles available on the service, saying that it's one of Nintendo's best offerings and "One of the most unique titles available on the Wii Shop Channel. The game overflows with personality and substance and does a stellar job of creating a real-life barber shop atmosphere." In the end they rewarded the game with a very good 8/10. IGN gave the game the same grade. They complained that the game looks slightly like a flash game, though overall it's innovative and a good buy. Buyers argued that they didn't like how you can only cut the hair of about five vegetables a day, which will usually only take about fifteen minutes to do. Videos Category:WiiWare games Category:2009 video games Category:2010 video games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo games Category:Simulation games